the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dante Wallace
Dante Wallace war ein Nebencharakter der zweiten Staffel von The 100. Seine Rolle wurde von Raymond J. Barry ab Die 48 bis Das gelobte Land verkörpert. Im deutschen wurde er von Erich Ludwig synchronisiert. Dante Wallace war, wie bereits sein Vater, Präsident von Mount Weather. Er wurde in Mount Weather geboren und verlor mit sieben Jahren seine Mutter und Schwester durch eine radioaktive Verstrahlung der Basis. Er war damit der Anführer der Mountain Men und hatte einen Sohn, Cage Wallace. Er führte die Ernte der Grounder weiter, die sein Vater betrieb, um den Bewohnern das Überleben zu ermöglichen. Als die 48 Delinquenten in die Basis gebracht werden, will sein Sohn auch an ihnen Experimente durchführen und mit ihrem Blut endlich an die Oberfläche kommen. Dante stellt sich gegen den Plan seines Sohnes und Dr. Tsing und wird daraufhin von seinem Sohn hintergangen, der sich selbst zum neuen Präsidenten macht. Dante hilft Bellamy Blake und Clarke Griffin, bis diese gegen sein Volk vorgehen. Er gibt seinem Sohn den Tipp, Lexa einen Deal vorzuschlagen, um einen Angriff durch die Armee der Grounder zu verhindern. Bei einer erneuten Konfrontation mit Clarke, wird er von ihr, als Druckmittel gegen Cage, erschossen. Vergangenheit Dante Wallace wuchs als Sohn des ersten Präsidenten von Mount Weather auf. Als er 7 Jahre alt war, öffnete sein Vater die Tore zur Basis das erste und letzte Mal. Nach nur einer Woche starben 54 Bewohner, darunter auch Dantes Mutter und Schwester. Die Bewohner glaubten vor der Öffnung, dass sie die einzigen Überlebenden sind. Als sie herausfinden, dass es den Groundern möglich ist, auf der Erde zu leben, ohne Schaden zu nehmen, begannen die Experimente im Mount Weather. Die Ernte wurde eingeführt, um den Bewohnern das weiterleben zu ermöglichen. Dante führte diese Experimente weiter, als er selbst zum Präsidenten wurde. Mit der Regentschaft von Dante wurden in Mount Weather erstmals überall in Mount Weather Gemälde aufgehängt. Dante selbst war ebenfalls Künstler und malte sehr oft. Dante hat einen Sohn, Cage Wallace. Im Laufe der Serie |-|Staffel Zwei = In Die 48 ist Cage das erste Mal zu sehen, nachdem Clarke aus der Quarantäne ausgebrochen ist. Clarke will von ihm weitere Informationen über ihre Freunde und den Absturz der Ark. Cage versichert ihr, dass sie bereits nach Überlebenden suchen und sie nur 48 Jugendliche an Dropship fanden. Immer wieder versucht Clarke aus Mount Weather auszubrechen und weitere Informationen über die Mountain Man zu erlangen. Dante versucht mehrfach ihr zu erklären, dass sie in Mount Weather sicher sind, doch Clarke bleibt Misstrauisch. ]] Am Ende des Tages versammeln sich alle Bewohner bei einem gemeinsamen Essen. Dante hält dabei eine Rede und begrüßt die 48 Delinquenten. Er erblickt dabei Clarke, die vorsichtig an die Tafel kommt, sich zu ihren Freunden setzt und zögerlich von den Speisen probiert. Als sich ihre Blicke kreuzen, nickt er ihr lächelnd zu. In Unruhe im Berg ist Dante in der Versammlungshalle in Mount Weather. Auch Clarke ist anwesend und sieht wie die Leiche eines Sky People fortgebracht wird und eine Schusswunde hat. Clarke misstraut Dante und den Mountain Men und konfrontiert Dante mit ihrem Verdacht, dass die Person nicht durch die Grounder getötet wurde, wie Präsident Wallace es angab. Dante lässt Clarke später zur Leiche bringen, wo sich Clarke selbst davon überzeugen soll, dass ein Pfeil zum Tode führte. Auch nachdem Clarke die Leiche gesehen hat, glaubt sie an eine Lüge, dass die Ärztin die Wunde manipuliert hat. In Menschenversuche ist Dante im Gespräch mit seinem Sohn Cage und der Ärztin zu sehen, die Maya das Leben rettete. Dr. Tsing informiert ihn darüber, dass das erste Experiment mit den Jugendlichen erfolgreich war, doch Dante missbilligt ihr Handeln, da er ihnen die Durchführung nicht erlaubt hat. Nachdem die Ärztin gegangen ist, informiert Cage seinen Vater über den Erfolg mit dem Ceberus Projekt, dass sie an Lincoln durchgeführt haben. In Ein Krieg zieht auf, ist Dante in einer Diskussion mit Cage und Lorelei Tsing, ob sie weitere Bluttransfusionen von den Delinquenten nehmen. Cage und Tsing führen dabei die großartige Wirkung auf, die sie bei Maya erzielen konnten. Dante ist nicht sonderlich begeistert, stimmt jedoch zu, wenn die Delinquenten sich freiwillig dafür melden. Später ist Dante in einem Gespräch mit Jasper, wo sie über das Spenden von Blut reden. Nachdem Jasper einige Jugendlichen überreden konnte, die Bluttransfusionen zu machen, bedankt sich Dante bei ihm. Später konfrontiert Dante seinen Sohn mit der Vermutung, dass er und Tsing den Unfall inszeniert haben, bei dem Maya so schwer verletzt wurde. Cage streitet die Vorwürfe ab, Dante glaubt ihm jedoch nicht und sagt ihm, dass es er mit erheblichen Folgen für sein Handeln rechnen muss. In Der Weg in die Freiheit verlässt Dante mit seinem Sohn, in Schutzanzügen, Mount Weather. Dante ist zuerst erschreckt, als sein Sohn die Schutzmaske abnimmt, realisiert jedoch schnell, dass sie nicht nötig ist. Dante genießt sie Zeit außerhalb der Basis, pflückt eine gelbe Blume und riecht daran bevor er mit Cage zurück geht. Cage versucht davor nochmal mit Nachdruck seinen Vater dazu zu bringen, mit den Experimenten an den Jugendlichen weiter zu machen, um endlich wieder nach draußen zu können. Dante lehnt jedoch ab und sagt seinem Sohn, dass sie den Groundern bereits so viel Leid angetan haben um zu überleben, er nicht sicher ist ob sie es überhaupt noch verdient haben. Später ist er in seinem Raum und malt. Als er sieht, dass die Blume die er gepflückt hat bereits stirbt, verliert er seine Inspiration und bricht die Malerei ab. will Antworten von Dante]] In Machtkampf wird Dante in seinem Büro von Jasper damit konfrontiert, wie es passieren konnte, dass zwei seiner Freunde verschwunden sind. Jasper nimmt dabei ein Schwert und droht damit, es zu benutzen. Dante denkt sofort, dass sein Sohn und Dr. Tsing dafür verantwortlich sind und macht sich mit Jasper auf den Weg, die Beiden zu finden. Dante erwischt mit einigen Wachen, Lorelei Tsing dabei, wie sie gerade eine Knochenmarkernte an Harper durchführt und Monty dies mit großer Furcht mit ansieht. Dante befreit die Beiden und lässt die Ärztin in Gewahrsam sperren. Doch als er seinen Sohn Cage damit konfrontiert, wenden sich die Wachen gegen Dante und Cage erklärt ihm, dass alle Bewohner Mount Weather verlassen möchten. Cage ernennt sich selbst zum neuen Präsidenten und lässt Dante in die Quarantäne sperren. In Schwer wiegt die Krone ist Dante weiterhin in der Quarantäne eingesperrt. Als er einen Plattenspieler startet, erscheint Bellamy Blake in der Uniform einer Mount Weather Wache. Dante dreht die Lautstärke höher, um sicher zu gehen das sie niemand belauschen kann. Als er Bellamy fragt, wer er ist und was er von ihm möchte, antwortet Bellamy, dass er von Jasper geschickt wurde, um von Dante zu erfahren, wie sie ihre Freunde retten können. Dante erklärt ihm, wie sie ein Strahlungsleck verursachen könnten, wobei zwar 11 Bewohner sterben könnten, die Delinquenten aber gerettet werden. Später wird Dante von seinem Sohn damit konfrontiert, den Delinquenten geholfen zu haben. Cage sagt seinem Vater, dass er seine Pläne nicht ändern wird und er eine Rakete über Tondc abgeworfen hat um das Treffen zwischen den Sky People und den Bündnis der Grounder zu zerschlagen. Dante reagiert schockiert und bekommt von Cage eine Bluttransfusion, hält ihn jedoch weiterhin unter Quarantäne. In Verrat bekommt Dante in seiner Quarantäne Besuch von seinem Sohn. Cage will nach seinem Vater sehen, doch Dante unterbricht ihn und sagt ihm, wie enttäuscht er ist, was sein Sohn innerhalb von einer Woche als Präsident falsch gemacht hat. Bevor sein Sohn geht, gibt er ihm noch einen Tipp, wie er die Mountain Men vor den "Wilden" retten kann: Er muss den gefangenen Grounder erlauben zu gehen, aber nicht den Delinquenten. Damit würde nur die kleinere Bedrohung bleiben und keine Armee von tausenden Groundern. Als Cage später zu ihm kommt, um ihm zu danken, zeigt Dante keine Anzeichen von Glück oder Dankbarkeit, sondern Angst um das, was Cage den verbliebenen Delinquenten angetan hat. ]] In Das gelobte Land wird er von Clarke, Bellamy und Monty in seinem Quarantänezimmer konfrontiert. Er wird von ihnen zum Kontrollraum gebracht, was sie als nächstes tun sollen. Auf dem Weg, offenbart er, dass es seine Idee war mit Lexa einen Deal einzugehen und er es nicht bereut. Als sie den Kontrollraum erreichen, sehen sie die restlichen Sky People, an denen gerade die Knochenmarkernte durchgeführt wird. Clarke kontaktiert Cage über den Funk und sagt ihm, dass sie Dante töten wird, wenn er die Ernte nicht stoppt. Da Cage nicht kooperiert, schießt Clarke seinem Vater Dante Wallace in die Brust und tötet ihn damit.}} Beziehungen |-|Cage Wallace = : Cage Wallace : "Das ist ist unsere Welt. Wir haben es verdient." (Der Weg in die Freiheit) Cage Wallace ist Dantes Sohn. Dante glaubt daran, dass Cage gut für Mount Weather ist und ihn würdevoll vertreten kann. Jedoch wachsen schnell die ersten Zweifel ihm gegenüber. Dante vermutet das Cage hinter den Leck steckt das Maya Vie lebensbedrohlich verletzt und wir in seiner Vermutung bestätigt. Das Misstrauen in seinen Sohn wächst immer weiter. Cage lässt seinen Vater in Quarantäne sperren und übernimmt selbst die Position als Präsident. Dante hilft den Delinquenten und stellt sich damit gegen seinen Sohn. Er ist verzweifelt, dass sein Sohn nach nur einer Woche als Präsident so viele Fehler begehen konnte, hilft ihm jedoch als das Laben aller Bewohner bedroht wird. Er gibt ihm den Tipp, mit den Groundern einen Deal einzugehen, da nach seiner Meinung, die Grounder die größte Bedrohung darstellen. Als Dante von Clarke gefangen gehalten wird, sie damit droht Dante zu töten wenn Cage die Knochenmarkernte nicht stoppt, entscheidet sich Cage gegen eine Aufgabe. Als Clarke seinen Vater erschießt, reagiert Cage zunächst erschrocken, hält jedoch an seinem Plan, seinen Platz auf der Oberfläche einzunehmen, fest. |-|Clarke Griffin = : Dante (zu Clarke): "Verlust, Trauer, Schmerz. Die Zeit macht das alles erträglicher Clarke, aber nur wenn ich eine Leinwand bemale, sind diese Dinger nicht mehr da." (Die 48) Obwohl Dante erklärt das er Clarke und ihre Freunde nur Sicherheit bieten möchte, glaubt sie ihm nicht und hat kein Vertrauen in ihm. Sie glaubt das er die 48 nur benutzen möchte, das sie die Käfige mit den Groundern findet bestärkt sie nur in dieser Annahme. Beide sind sehr künstlerisch und interessieren sich für das Malen. Daher schenkt Dante ihr einen Block und Stifte zum Zeichnen. Bei einem Gespräch mit Jasper erklärt er auch ihm das er Clarke und die anderen 47 nur im Mount Weather willkommen heißen möchte und das sie sich im Mount Weather sicher fühlen. |-|Lorelei Tsing = Dante ist Dr. Tsings Präsident. Zunächst scheint es, als hätten sie ein gutes Verhältnis zueinander. Als sich Tsing jedoch mit Cage zusammen schließt, um an den Delinquenten zu experimentieren, kommt es zu starken Spannungen. Dante ist dagegen, die Jugendlichen zu töten, um den Berg verlassen zu können. Tsing hintergeht Dante mit Cage und zeigt keinen Skrupel, die eigenen Leute zu opfern, um zu bekommen was sie wollen. Sie fahren fort mit ihrem Experimenten und entheben Dante seines Amtes als Präsident. Dante ist indirekt am Tod von Dr. Tsing schuld, da er Bellamy die Information gab, wie er das Strahlungsleck verursacht. Aussehen Dante hat weiße Haare und dunkelblaue Augen. Er ist sehr groß und hat eine schlanke Figur. Meist trägt er einen Anzug, der Flecken von Farbe aufweist. Persönlichkeit Dante ist Präsident der Mount Weather Bewohner. Er wirkt sehr ruhig und gelassen. Wie auch Clarke ist er ein ein guter Maler und man sieht ihn oft dabei. Er zeigt Mitgefühl des 48 gegenüber weil er sie u.a. als gute Menschen sieht. Weniger Gefühl zeigt er den Groundern gegenüber die er für die Bluternte benutzt und zu Reaper macht. Als er die Delinquenten verrät zeigt er jedoch das er, trotz der guten Ansätze, das Leben seiner Leute über das der Anderen stellt. Auftritte Trivia * Neben seinen Tätigkeiten als Präsident ist Dante auch Künstler. * Obwohl Dante als Präsident bezeichnet wird, ähnelt die Führung der Mountain Men eher einem Patriarch. ** Patriarch bedeutet, dass das älteste Familienmitglied die größte Autorität besitzt. Dante erhielt das Amt des Präsidenten durch seinen Vater, genauso wie Cage. * Dante Wallace wirkt zunächst wie der Haupt Antagonist in der zweiten Staffel, es zeigte sich jedoch, dass es sein Sohn, Cage Wallace, ist. * Dante Wallace sorgte für den Bruch zwischen der Sky People - Grounder Allianz. * Sein ursprünglicher Plan war es die Überlebenden der 100 in den Genpool der Mountain Men aufzunehmen, so dass ihre gemeinsamen Nachkommen an der Erdoberfläche leben könnten. Bedeutende Tötungen * Unbekannte Anzahl von Groundern, durch die Ernte und das Ceberus Projekt. * 10 Mount Weather Wachen (indirekt, Strahlungsleck) * Dr. Lorelei Tsing (Indirekt, Strahlungsleck) Zitate Die 48 : Dante Wallace (zu Clarke): "Willkommen in Mount Weather." : Clarke Griffin: "Waren sie jemals draußen?" : Dante Wallace: "Ja, vor genau 56 Jahren, für 5 Minuten. Ich war erst 7 als der erste Outsider, wie wir sie nennen, erschien. Bis dahin sind wir davon ausgegangen, dass wir ganz alleine wären. Stell dir vor, wie überrascht wir waren. Mein Vater, dessen Büro das hier damals war, hat geglaubt das würde heißen, dass die Erde wieder bewohnbar wäre, also hat er die Türen geöffnet. Innerhalb einer Woche sind 54 Menschen an der Strahlenbelastung gestorben, darunter meine Mutter und meine Schwester." : Dante Wallace (zu Clarke): "Verlust, Trauer, Schmerz. Die Zeit macht das alles erträglicher Clarke, aber nur wenn ich eine Leinwand bemale, sind diese Dinger nicht mehr da." Der Weg in die Freiheit : Dante Wallace: "Spiel nicht mit mir Sohn, was wäre nötig um hier draußen zu leben?" : Cage Wallace : "Knochenmark, alles was sie haben." : Dante Wallace: "Das heißt sie werden sterben, damit wir endlich leben können." : Cage Wallace : "Das ist ist unsere Welt. Wir haben es verdient." : Dante Wallace: "Wir sind die Bewahrer der Geschichte. Was wir den Außenseitern angetan haben hat unser Vermächtnis besudelt. Ich kann diesen Weg nicht noch weiter gehen." Das gelobte Land : Bellamy Blake: "Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Wir wollen unsere Leute hier raus bringen, ohne dafür jeden töten zu müssen." : Clarke Griffin: "Er wird uns nicht helfen." : Dante Wallace: "Ihr habt die Stromversorgung abgeschaltet, das Leben aller in diesem Berg in Gefahr gebracht, das Leben meiner Leute, sogar von denen, die euch geholfen haben." : Clarke Griffin: "Wir wussten das sie auf Ebene 5 sicher sind. Wir haben die Turbinen nicht zerstört, damit ihr sie reparieren könnt. Wir sind hier die Guten, okay? Nicht sie!" : Dante Wallace: "Dann sag mir, wenn wir eure Leute freigelassen hätten und auch ihre, was wäre dann mit meinen passiert?" : Dante Wallace (zu Cage Wallace): "Geh mit aus den Augen, Cage." : Clarke Griffin (bedroht Dante mit einer Waffe): "Ich will das sein Sohn mit glaubt." : Clarke Griffin (über Funk zu Cage): "Zwingen sie mich nicht dazu." : Cage Wallace: "Dad? Ich werde mich um unsere Leute kümmern." : Dante Wallace: "Niemand von uns hat eine Wahl Clarke." : Clarke Griffin: "Ich wollte das nicht." : Dante Wallace: "Ich wollte das auch nicht." : Clarke erschießt Dante. Galerie Dante-0.jpg Dante.jpg Die 48 Dante Clarke.jpg|Die 48 Die_48_Dante_Clarke_2.jpg|Die 48 Cage & dante.png|Der Weg in die Freiheit Der Weg in die Freiheit Dante.png|Der Weg in die Freiheit Machtkampf Dante Jasper.jpg|Machtkampf Machtkampf_Dante_Jasper_Monty_Harper.png|Machtkampf Verrat_Dante.jpg|Verrat Clarke points a gun at Dante.jpg|Das gelobte Land en:Dante Wallace Fr:Dante Wallace Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Erwachsene Kategorie:Mountain Men Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Rechtschreibung) __ABSCHNITTE_NICHT_BEARBEITEN__